Not Exactly Love at First Bite
by Lila Priceless
Summary: He always managed to pass by when she was on her way to train or he'd walk by Ichiraku on his way to the sushi stand. He never really spoke to her, just a curious glance or quick hello. She thought he was annoying but in a creepy yet non-creepy sort of way. He didn't think that much of her.


The first time he saw her she was with Sasuke attacking their team. The second time she was telling Sakura to bite her arm while yelling "does it make a difference if you're dying?" The third time was when Sasuke along with his companions were released from probation and allowed to wander around in the village.

After that he'd see her just about every day, going to and from the training grounds, eating at Ichiraku or moping with Ino trying to figure out how the Hell a girl whose chest was smaller than her forehead managed to land Sasuke. He never really spoke to her, just a curious glance or quick hello while passing by until she was assigned to accompany him on a C-rank retrieval mission in Field Country.

* * *

After living in Sound, Karin was always aware of who was watching her. Part of it was female pride; she always drew male attention –wanted or otherwise. Mostly it female instincts and the life saving paranoia all shinobi developed. Orochimaru didn't value virtue as a quality when selecting his minions.

She noticed the boy from Konoha right off the bat. His chakra signature had been one of those searching for Sasuke before his brother was killed. He was also there when that blond idiot and pink haired creature helped Sasuke dispose of both Danzou and Madara before knocking out and dragging all of Team Taka back to Konoha. He was also there when she and her three teammates were given tracking devices and allowed to move about the village.

He was annoying in a creepy yet non-creepy sort of way. He always managed to pass by when she was on her way to train or he'd walk by Ichiraku on his way to the sushi stand and roll his eyes whenever he saw her and her new best friend. Oddly enough they truly seemed to be coincidences. He always greeted her head on instead of ducking and blushing like someone with stalker tendencies. Not like a guy with a four foot high dog could hide that easily anyway. This mission would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

They re-introduced themselves at the gates and made sure they had all of the necessary items before setting out on their journey. They made good time; traveling quickly and quietly before stopping to rest at nightfall. They had set up camp and cooked before Karin noticed Kiba watching her again.

He looked appraisingly at her bare legs and exposed midriff before reaching into his pockets and tossing a small container her way, "Here."

"What is it?" Karin asked eying the jar suspiciously.

"Ointment. It heals bite marks and helps with scars."

"It heals bite marks and helps with scars" Karin repeated nasally chunking Kiba's ointment back towards his head.

"You have got to be the stupidest guy I've ever seen. Like I would ever fall for a line like 'It heals bite marks and helps with scars'. It probably also renders me unconscious and horny so you can do whatever you want. No thank you, Mr. Dog Man," she snarled. "Besides what does a scuzzy guy like you care about bites and scars?"

Kiba snorted while calming Akamaru who was growling in defense of his master before responding, "You don't know anything about me. I was raised by my mother and older sister. Any guy who uses those tactics deserves to be neutered and have his dick served to him for lunch."

Karin nodded in surprised agreement at her companion's vehement statement. It was unusual for a guy, especially a mid-level ninja who had no qualms about killing, to think that way about women. Then again, every Konoha ninja she'd met lived up to the reputation of being "different."

"As for the rest, you said it yourself - Mr. Dog Man," Kiba smiled proudly while raising his pant legs and removing his shirt to reveal canine bite marks in all sizes, shapes and various degrees of healing. "Inuzuka Kiba, most promising chuunin in the entire dog wielding Inuzuka clan; second child and only son of Inuzuka Tsume, one of Konoha's strongest tracker jounin and the best dog trainer in all of the shinobi nations; younger brother of Inuzuka Hana, also a Konoha jounin and Fire Country's best veterinarian."

"You can't be a member of my family and not be an expert on bites and scarring" Kiba bragged while covering himself once more. "If that's what it takes to follow in their footsteps, I'd much rather be skuzzy and hardworking than a pretty boy genius any day."

_"Respects women, understands how it feels to be bitten, has a real goal, is kinda cute under that makeup, has a damn good body and no Uchiha chicken legs. This one might actually be worth my attention,"_ Karin thought while adjusting the glasses framing her twinkling eyes and running her fingers through her hair.

She blushed coyly while tilting her head flirtatiously, "Kiba-kun, may I use your ointment please?"


End file.
